The present invention relates to a transfer paper and to a process for transferring photocopies to textiles, such as, in particular, T-shirts.
Such transfer papers carry a layer of plastic which absorbs the print and is transferred in the hot state to the textile, the print being ironed onto the textile and, if appropriate after a certain cooling time, the paper being peeled off, after which the plastic and print remain on the fabric. Since the photocopy is a positive proof, a negative print is formed on the textile. If a positive image is desired on the fabric, a negative print must be produced before the transfer, as described, for example, in EP-05 22 898 A1 and DE-42 10 976 A1.
Conventional prints are not satisfactory in respect of the brilliance of the image transferred, especially on black textiles, and the resistance to washing at higher temperatures. White textiles must be subsequently ironed after washing in order to intensify faded colors again.